


The Weather Blues

by Kim Gasper (mickeym)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-11-22
Updated: 1997-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeym/pseuds/Kim%20Gasper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's the best way to keep warm during winter storms?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weather Blues

"Damn, I hate this state," Blair muttered as he looked out the window. The entire view was of a grey, cloudy sky with swirling white everywhere.

"It's not that bad, Chief," Jim chided from the table. "At least it snowed enough to give us the day off."

"Yeah, but man, I'm so *sick* of bad weather...and it's not even officially winter yet!"

"Well," Jim got up from the table and headed toward the windows. He placed a calming hand on his lover's shoulder and gently pressed himself to the agitated body. "There aren't many options, since we're snowed in...but I think I can figure out something to take your mind off of this."

He smiled when he heard Blair's heartrate speed up, and leaned down to whisper, "What do you think? Should I try to take your mind off of it?"

Blair released his breath in a heavy sigh when Jim licked the outer edge of his ear, the warm breath from his words caressing like gentle waves. "*God*, Jim--what do you do, link straight to my brain?"

Ellison smiled again and nipped the soft flesh of the tempting earlobe. "It's not your brain I'm trying to get to, Chief," he whispered again, following the words with a tongue bath up and down the tender side of Blair's neck.

The younger man squirmed a little, then turned to face Jim, opening his mouth to the heat that descended on him. Jim's tongue caressed the inside of his mouth briefly before the older man pulled away to lick at his lips, then press tiny little teasing kisses over all of his face. "You taste good," the older man sighed, his tongue and lips nuzzling at the short, springy hair of the sideburns that Blair was sporting lately. "I could taste you forever, baby."

"That's--that's the idea," Blair muttered, his body shivering in response to Jim's caresses. He raised his hands to unbutton the shirt Jim was wearing, suddenly desperate to touch his lover, to inflict some of this sweet torture on him. His fingers sought out and quickly found the little nubbins of flesh on Jim's chest; tiny, tan nipples that were erect and rock hard right now.

"Guess these could use some attention," he mumbled as he lowered his head to Jim's chest. His partner gave a shout of surprise when Blair swirled his tongue across the first one, bathing it tenderly.

He opened his mouth and pulled in as much of the nipple and surrounding tissue as he could, sucking hard. Jim's body bucked against his and his lover moaned something that sounded like, "don't stop,". Blair chuckled and bit down softly on the now-throbbing point. Jim bucked against him again, their cocks brushing against each other.

"We gotta get horizontal man, before we fall down." Blair pulled away from Jim. "Up or down?"

"Uh...down, I guess, it's closer." Jim finished undoing his shirt and pulled it off. He pulled Blair's over his head, then ran his fingers down the younger man's chest. "I love this," he muttered, fingers sliding through the soft hair covering his partner's chest. "It's so erotic."

Blair laughed. "You're kidding, right? C'mon, man, no way."

"You have no idea, baby," Jim spread his hands and slid both across Blair's chest, brushing the taut nipples with his thumbs. They reacted immediately, stiffening completely. Jim grinned at Blair and pulled on one, rolling it gently between thumb and forefinger. "You like that, dontcha," he murmured, watching Blair's eyes dilate.

"You know I do," Blair whispered, his voice rough with need. "Come *on*, Jim," he raised one arm and tugged on Jim's. "Lets get to the bed."

"Hot for it, baby?" Jim stalled them, raising his other hand, plucking at the other tender bud. Blair groaned and arched into the touch.

"Always," he managed, holding on to Jim now for support. "Always hot for you, Jim...please..."

The bigger man moved his face close to Blair's and whispered, "What do you want, baby? Tell me. Tell me what you want me to do."

"Oh, *God*, " Blair groaned, the words thrumming through him. "Jim--"

"Tell me, Blair. Do you want me? Want to feel me fucking you? Tasting you? Do you want to taste me? Take me into your body? What do you want? You have to tell me."

"Jesus, I never knew you were into torture," Blair hardly recognized the raw growl as his voice. "Yes--I want you! I want you to fuck me--I want you to taste me...I want to taste you...Jesus, Jim..." His voice was shaking; hell, his whole body was shaking. Jim leaned in close and covered his mouth, tongue probing gently.

"I want you too, baby," his lover said quietly when he pulled away. Blair's mouth was throbbing with heat; heat that was spreading through him with every single beat of his heart. He looked up at Jim and was startled to see the sky blue eyes dark with desire. No, more like *black* with desire. He swayed toward the bigger man.

Jim pulled him roughly against himself and took Blair's mouth this time, his tongue moving agressively, sweeping through the hot, moist cavern. He leaned down a bit and shifted so that he was cupping Blair's ass in his hands, raising the younger man up. Blair looped his arms around Jim's neck and lifted himself, wrapping his legs around his partner.

Jim carried him like that, hands gently kneading the firm asscheeks through denim, into the small room that had been Blair's at one time. He set him on the futon there and stood back to survey him.

His mouth was swollen and a little bruised; heartrate was off the scale; cock erect and pulsing against tight jeans. His shirt was gone, so the sexy chest was bared to him, two hard nipples--one with an enticing gold ring--beckoning to him. He reached for the waistband of Blair's jeans and had his hands swatted down. "You get yours off, Jim--I'll take care of mine."

Jim undid his own pants, watching Blair with a dry mouth as inch by inch the exquisite body was revealed. He didn't care how long they'd been lovers, or if it lasted another 3000 years, he'd never get tired of watching Blair undress for him.

"C'mon, man, you're falling behind." Gentle laughted goaded him and he realized he was standing there, still clothed, watching his now-naked lover sprawling in front of him.

"Behind is where I want to be," he said roughly, shucking his jeans off.

"You can have it all, babe, just get *your* ass down here." Blair grinned up at him, then licked his palm and stroked himself. Jim groaned and threw his jeans into the corner of the room, lunging at the smaller man.

Blair released himself and clutched the larger body to him. "Hot...you're so hot," he murmured, his lips tasting the sweaty skin of the man lying against him. "God, I love how you taste," he sighed when he licked across Jim's collar bone.

"Speaking of tasting," Jim muttered into Blair's hair, "I have some tasting of my own to do." He pushed the younger man back onto the mattress and started a trail of sloppy kisses down the heaving chest. Blair arched into him, whimpering softly, when his lips skimmed past the nipple with the gold ring.

He stopped to nurse on it, tugging gently at the ring with his tongue, before running his tongue back and forth across it. Blair groaned under him, his body moving restlessly.

"Better...stop...if you...don't want...to be...left behind," the younger man managed, his words tight and tense. Jim sucked the swollen nipple into his mouth, fingers pinching the other nipple roughly. Blair shrieked something that might have been his name and Jim smiled against the heated flesh when he felt warmth spreading on his leg.

"Jim," the younger man hissed, his body still straining against Jim's, "why? I wanted--"

"You're gonna come again before I'm done with you. Gotta distract you, remember?"

Blair groaned when Jim shifted down him. A warm tongue licked at his flaccid penis, and he felt a flicker of warmth spread through his belly. "God, again?" he whispered.

"Again," Jim muttered from where he was tongue bathing his lover. "Starting now." He sucked one testicle into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. Blair moaned and arched his back, his body already heating up again.

"No--fair...I want to...touch you..."

Jim shook his head, his eyes catching Blair's. The smoky orbs were practically throbbing with the heat that Jim could feel moving through the lithe body beneath him. He sucked the other testicle, running one finger down from the seam toward Blair's anus.

He licked Blair's balls a moment longer, then stroked his tongue up and down the rapidly swelling shaft. Blair moaned beneath him, pulling his legs up and splaying them wide.

"Want me to touch you?" Jim whispered from where he was placing small kisses on the smooth inside of Blair's leg. "Want to feel my fingers?" He ran the mentioned fingers softly up and down the shadowy cleft, not really touching, just teasing. Blair response was a louder moan and movement that spread him open wider.

"Tongue," the younger man whispered and groaned when he felt Jim smile against his leg.

The smaller man growled when he felt Jim's hands spreading him apart; the first touch of the warm wet tongue against his heated skin nearly sent him into orbit. "Oh...God...*yessssss*!" he hissed the last word, shifting his body upward, seeking out the tormenting tongue.

Jim groaned at the sight of Blair spread wide open for him; he leaned in and touched the tip of his tongue to the puckered flesh. Blair jumped like he'd been scalded, then started moving. Jim gripped the cheeks harder, spreading Blair further apart, and dove in. He swirled his tongue over the pink rosebud, teasing with the tip. Blair writhed beneath him, body shuddering as wave after wave of pleasure moved through him.

The larger man started teasing the pucker, slipping the tip inside then pulling away, gradually working more and more in, until Blair was loosened enough for him to tongue-fuck. He listened to the breathy moans and gasps of his partner as he roughly caressed him, one hand going to stroke Blair's engorged cock in time to the tongue thrusts.

"You like this, don't you, baby. Like me tonguing you, tasting you..." It wasn't a question and Jim didn't wait for an answer. The taut body under his was enough answer. He gripped Blair's hips tightly, holding him still, then drove his tongue into the little bud, tasting his lover as deeply as possible, over and over. Blair tensed above him and Jim withdrew. "Not this time, Chief. We come together, this time."

Blair whimpered, but nodded. "How--?"

"Just like this, baby," Jim smoothed a hand down Blair's straining body. "Easy, Chief...we'll be there in a minute."

He rose up and pulled the desk drawer open, withdrew a tube of KY. Blair didn't need much prep; he was loose and slick from Jim's tonguing. He lubed up two fingers and eased them into the hot body, stroking gently with the other hand when Blair reared up against them.

"Now...please, Jim..." the younger man moaned. "In me...god, now..."

Jim shuddered as the words impacted his brain. He lubed his cock, trying to touch himself as little as possible. He was already slick from pre-cum and knew he wasn't going to last long himself.

Blair pulled his legs back and Jim positioned himself at the rosy entrance. One push and he was sliding into the welcoming warmth, both men groaning in pleasure as the sensations knifed through them.

Jim settled himself over Blair, setting a steady thrusting rhythm, then leaned down to take Blair's mouth in a fiery kiss.

The younger man returned the kiss, pulling Jim closer to him, rubbing his own hard cock between their stomachs, using the friction to stroke himself. Jim slipped a hand between them and added his own friction.

"I want you to come for me, baby," he whispered against Blair's lip. "Watch my face and come for me...let me know..."

Blair shuddered at the hot words and nodded, his body already beginning the familiar spiral. "Soon," he whispered. "Soon...Jim...ohhh...SHIT!" He shouted the last word when Jim shifted them and hit his prostate with the head of his cock. "Oh, GOD!!! AGAIN!!!"

Jim drew himself out and thrust hard into the willing body, slamming himself in. He hit the sensitive prostate again, then repeated the motion when Blair screamed his pleasure.

"More, oh God, Jim...more...please..." Blair whimpered as the thrusts gained momentum. Ellison shifted them again and leaned down to take Blair's nipple in his mouth. The younger man was jerking himself in time to the hard thrusts and the added stimulation threw him over the edge. He screamed once more and felt his body tighten up and the sensations raced through him. "NOW!" he yelled, then felt his cock explode in his hand.

Jim grunted when the hot channel closed tightly around him, Blair's spasms rocking through him. He pulled out and thrust in once more and felt his own release begin; wave after wave of heat swirled through his body and he pumped his seed deep into Blair in long, hot spurts.

They lay against each other, panting, chests heaving, trying to calm down.

Blair waited until he got his breath back a little, then smiled at Jim. "Geez, if I'd known all I had to do was complain about the weather..."

~finis~


End file.
